


Swan Song

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric shares more than just wings with swans
Kudos: 5





	Swan Song

The little sparrow princess of Enchancia was alone. The sight made the small group of corvids in robes snicker, forcing their leader to quickly shush them to avoid giving themselves away. They were all students of Hexley Hall and today was Prank Day. They had just snuck in without being seen and this was the first Royal they had spotted by themselves. They stayed hidden around a far corner, waiting.

“What should we do first?” their leader softly asked.

“I’ve been working on my snail spell!” a crow winged boy offered.

“The one that turns people’s tongues into a giant snail?” a magpie asked with a wrinkle of their nose.

“Yeah!”

“That’s disgusting. We’re not doing gross pranks! Think of something else!”

“I’ve got a spell that could make her shoes melt into the floor,” a bluejay winged student offered. “She wouldn’t be able to get away!”

“And then we could hit her with a spell to turn her dress into rags!” a raven piped up.

“She’d look like a proper sparrow girl then!”

The group giggled amongst each other, waiting for the youngest Enchancian princess to get closer. Their leader frowned, turning to shush them as an odd sound caught their attention. “Be quiet!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Me either!”

“Well then what’s that hissing sound coming from?” they demanded, turning around to face them. Their eyes widened as the hissing grew louder once they found the source. Slowly the other magical students looked behind themselves and paled.

The royal sorcerer of Enchancia stood behind them. They hadn’t even heard the black swan adult sneak up on them! His large wings were spread out in a threatening display and he hissed at them with narrowed eyes, the volume slowly increasing.

Cedric took one step forward and the corvids scattered, leaving a few stray feathers behind in their panic.

“Mr. Cedric!” Sofia smiled when she turned the corner and spotted the sorcerer. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

Cedric smiled, looking unassuming with his wings flat against his back. “I came to offer some help with some of the magic classes,” he lied.

She laughed in delight, taking his hand as she continued down the hall. “Come on! I’ll walk you to class then!” she offered.

He hummed as he followed after her. He looked over his shoulder once and startled a few of the students that had been trying to go back to their hiding spot, sending them running once more. He smiled and looked forward once again, nodding his head as he listened to Sofia tell him about her school day so far.


End file.
